Technical Field
The invention relates to a photo detector and a method for fabricating the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a photo detector having a photo conversion element and a method for fabricating the same.
Related Art
Since a photo detector can absorb light energy and convert the same into electrical signals, and accordingly measure a luminous flux or a light power, it is widely applied in various domains such as digital cameras, video cameras, night vision goggles, automatic lighting equipment, security system, etc. A photo conversion material with column structures is one of the commonly used photo conversion materials. However, in the conventional technique, in an initial stage of depositing the photo conversion material with the column structures, irregular grains are formed to cause a problem of light scattering, which degrades an image resolution.